


What Need Have I For Words

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Het, Kissing, Romance, slow seduction, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The benefits of non verbal communication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Need Have I For Words

**Title:** What Need Have I For Words  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** The benefits of non verbal communication.  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Ron  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Author's Note's:** The italicized sentence is a quote from Ingrid Bergman which was our prompt for this challenge. I managed to make it through this challenge at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws), even though the version of this that I submitted really wasn't very good. I have since revised the drabble considerably, and rearranged part of the ending. Anyway, I hope you like it. Wish me luck for the upcoming 3rd challenge:)

What Need Have I For Words?

  
I have long since learned the power that words can hold. A well placed word can caress your senses just as easily as it can wound your soul. When it comes to Ron, so much of what I feel for him was borne from words. Ever since we were eleven, we've traded verbal barbs with an incredible intensity; the two of us quickly mastering the art of getting under each other's skin. Even now, Ron continues to challenge me, just as surely as I challenge him, and our words are often laced with passionate fire.

Despite how proficient Ron and I have become with words, I've come to see that the things that remain unsaid can hold an equal weight. Unspoken forms of communication can sometimes be more effective than stumbling over words. A longing glance, a fleeting touch, and especially a kiss have the power to convey so much, without the use of a single word.

In blissful moments like these, what need have I for words? _A kiss is a trick designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes unnecessary_. There are simply no words in existence that can describe how it feels when Ron's lips close hungrily over mine, possessing me, cherishing me, and protecting me like I'm the most precious thing on this earth. I can feel Ron's love in his strong embrace and see the desire reflected in his eyes. Ron's tender touch unravels me and with each new kiss we explore each other's hearts.


End file.
